Wanted Dead or Alive
by phantom of the fridge
Summary: What happens when the murderer falls in love with his hostage? RS CL First fanfic, NO flames please, fire burns!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The policeman hung the poster on the bulletin board carelessly. He walked back into the Police Department, leaving all of the passing pedestrians curious.

Sora Hinoshita glanced at the poster:

Wanted Dead or Alive:

This man calls himself the Night Stalker.

He is extremely dangerous and extremely cunning.

We have received a vague description from a witness of one of his latest murders:

Height: Around six feet.

Physical description: Rather thin, well defined muscles, and (according to our female witness) an extraordinarily small waist.

He reportedly wears a long, black cloak and keeps the hood up.

This man is wanted for: Rape, stalking, jailbreak, and fifteen murders.

If you have seen a man that fits this description, please report it to the police immediately.

Sora's eyes widened considerably. He had heard of this guy before.

_He was last seen here in Hokkaido, right? Oh! There's more written on the bottom!_

Sora's eyes scanned the bottom of the poster and he nearly fainted. Right there, on the poster it read:

He is believed to be in Okinawa at this time.

_Okinawa! We live in Okinawa! Oh, shit…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Sora was very worried now. A murderer, in Okinawa! His vacation in Hokkaido was now officially ruined.

_I need to get home now! Mom, I'm coming to protect you!_

And with that, Sora left Hokkaido and rushed home.

"Sora, dear, why are you back so soon? I thought you weren't going to come home for another week?" his mother said.

He smiled his trademark smile and assured her that he had had fun, but was ready to come home.

"Did you hear, Sora? That murderer is supposed to be in this area! Isn't it exciting!"

Sora stared at his mother blankly.

_It's true…my mother IS crazy!_

"Well, you must be tired, sweetie. Go to bed if you'd like."

His mother kissed him on the forehead and smiled lovingly.

"Your mother really is crazy, Sora!"

"Yeah." he sighed.

"Dude, you okay? You sound all dreary."

"I just got a call from Kairi. She says she's breaking up with me."

"Aw! And you two were such a cute couple! Do you need me to come over and give you a hug?"

"I'd rather be kidnapped by that murderer than be hugged by a gay guy." Sora said monotonously.

"Fine, it's your loss, babe. OH! Hi, Leon! Sora, I have to go, my man's here!"

"Ugh, gross, Cloud! Bye."

Sora hung up the phone and rolled over on his bed.

_Not only did my girlfriend break up with me, but there's a murderer on the loose, my mother is crazy, and my best friend is gay. Life is just "so" great._

Sora needed to get drunk. The only way he could ever forget bad things was to drink insane amounts of liquor.

"Mom, I'm going out!"

"Okay, honey! Be back by eleven!"

"I will!"

Sora walked two and a half blocks to the nearest bar.

He walked in and plopped down next to the guy in the long red cape.

"Hey, Vincent."

Vincent Valentine glanced over at Sora and gave him a small smile. "Need me to buy you something to drink?"

"Please. I need to forget everything that happened today."

"Looks like you and I are going broke tonight!"

Sora groaned and chugged down the rest of Vincent's vodka.

"Before I buy you anything, Sora, what happened today that you want to forget?"

"I lost my girlfriend, my mother is crazy, there's a murderer on the loose, and my best friend is SO gay."

"Good enough for me! Bartender, one bottle of vodka and a glass please!"

"Gotta go, Vi'cent. Thangs." he slurred

"Ya welcome, So-ra!"

Sora staggered out the door. A man in a purple suit who was playing a fiddle (potf: Cameo, the fiddler on the roof) started leading him down a very threatening, dark alley.

He swaggered down it and bumped into something soft.

"'Scuse me."

He looked up at the person and his eyes scanned the face. The hood fell over most of it and something triggered in Sora's drunken mind.

_Very tall, black cloak with the hood up…I think I'm in trouble, but…I can't remember why…_

The last thing Sora saw before everything went black was a dazzling smile and amazing aqua green eyes.


End file.
